


and what i've done for people will determine my worth

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Judge Not [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Maggie returned to herself with a deep exhale. She took a moment before opening her eyes, mourning the lack of visual imagery in her own mind.The sketchpad in her lap held a lopsided sketch of what she had seen, drawn while M’gann had mentally connected her and her client.
Series: Judge Not [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145540
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	and what i've done for people will determine my worth

It was beautiful.

Water cascaded down sheer cliffs, the only proof it hit the ground given by the steam obscuring the trees.

She looked up.

Spiraling buildings stretched up, the orange of their clay contrasting with the lilac sky.

Elsewhere, her hand moved across paper, doing it's best to catch as many details as possible.

Something began to climb the cliff. A dark shadow. Large and long limbed.

Something flew through the sky. No, not something, a bunch of something's, moving so differently from how birds do.

The sky shifted, darkened to lavender, purple, black as the sun set to her left.

Stars spread through the sky.

And the water glowed.

Maggie returned to herself with a deep exhale. She took a moment before opening her eyes, mourning the lack of visual imagery in her own mind.

The sketchpad in her lap held a lopsided sketch of what she had seen, drawn while M’gann had mentally connected her and her client. Simple lines indicating the cliffs, the city, the waterfall. Lilac, lavender, purple, black, all written one on top of the other.

She looked up.

Talzon was watching her, xir eyes guarded.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Xe nodded. "It was."

Maggie grimaced. Talzon's planet, Malco'ot, had become barren, all life dead or deep underground.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said. "Was that your home city?"

Xe nodded. "Tlochta."

Maggie wrote her best approximation of the name on the paper before her. Knowing what the place was called always made her feel more connected to the art.

"Can you tell me more about it?"

And Talzon did. Xe explained how Tlochta had been an ancient city, so old the believed origin was a fishing city back when the cliffs had given way to a sea instead of a forest. Xe told her what the animals had been. Xe told her about xir friends and family and the annual festival xe could best compare to air gliding.

Through the conversation, Talzon got happy and sad. The nostalgia of remembrance and sharing. The deep pain of remembering and mourning.

Maggie knew how to prod just enough to get the details she needed, but not too far, and it wasn’t long before she reached that point.

“Alright. I’ll start working on the piece, and M’gann will contact you when it’s ready,” she said.

Xe nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Xe left.

Maggie closed her sketchbook and turned to M’gann. “Thank you.”

M’gann rolled her eyes. She always helped Maggie connect with her clients and Maggie always thanked her.

And paid her.

Or, did some extra chores at home because M’gann refused to take money.

Maggie also always tipped her even better than she usually would at the bar.

“How long do you think this one’ll take?” M’gann asked.

Maggie considered. The scene. Her current projects. The at least forty, possibly fifty hours she was going to work between both of her jobs the upcoming week.

“A month?” she guessed.

Not the longest she's taken, but longer than it would if she could focus on just her art.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Barenaked Ladies' 'Keeping it Real'
> 
> And this is the end of the bridge pieces between Judge Not and the sequel. I have started the sequel, but I'm not going to start posting it until a majority of it is written, so I do not know when posting will start. But, we do know where the three of them are
> 
> Massive shout out to all of the people who helped me with these


End file.
